


Mother Tongue

by peacefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Enochian, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas comes, covering Dean with his shuddering body, he whispers ancient phrases in his ear and Dean thinks every word sounds like adoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Tongue

Cas likes to speak Enochian when he fucks Dean. Dean doesn’t mind, he’s usually too busy being pinned to the mattress, arms locked behind his back, Cas gripping his wrists for leverage as he drills into him. No, Dean doesn’t mind. In fact, he finds it incredibly arousing. The words flow from Castiel’s tongue, animalistic and untethered. Dean has no idea what he’s saying, it wouldn’t matter if he did. The language of his body and the way he bites into Dean’s skin, then kisses over the marks, sucking freckled flesh into his mouth, says more than words could ever convey.

He growls the words and they sound like music. Dean sucks his cock and Castiel praises him in his mother tongue. Stroking his face, fingers grasping at his hair, the words on Cas’ lips come out mumbled, sound like chanting. Cas strokes Dean through his orgasm and the language is sweet release, his ears buzzing with a rhythm meant for angels and gifted to him. When Cas comes, covering Dean with his shuddering body, he whispers ancient phrases in his ear and Dean thinks every word sounds like adoration. When they come down and Dean is sleeping, Cas traces sigils older than man into his back with gentle fingers. Dean dreams in words he can not pronounce and of which he will never grasp the meaning.


End file.
